


Tangled up Mess

by BattyJade



Category: Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Pete Wentz - Fandom
Genre: Best friend Pete, Eventual Threesome, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Husband Gerard, Living Together, Marrage, three person relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyJade/pseuds/BattyJade
Summary: You're married to Gerard and living with him Pete, and some other boys from the bands in a large house. One night when it's just you and Pete he starts an interesting conversation that leads to a whole lot of confusion and it just might end your friendship or your marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story you were childhood friends with Pete, and joined FOB as a second guitarist, leaving Patrick to only do vocals. Now you live in a giant house together when not on tour.

Pete and I were talking, hanging out together in the living room as we often did on Friday nights when everyone else was out on the town. Gerard was doing some work on his comic books lately, so he was out as well. I really didn't mind, it was nice to have some space, and time to hang out with Pete alone. We'd been best friends for longer than I could remember and extremely close. So much so that our dynamic could often be misconstrued as romantic. So I often kept it toned down for Gerard.  
When we first started going out years ago, he'd had a bit of a complex about it. We'd just been starting out in our bands and he didn't have all the self esteem and renown he did now. Pete, being very attractive and a well known....well, man whore, had been more than threatening. Gerard didn't understand why I would ever choose him over Pete, when apparently we had great chemistry. But it had never really been something either of us had thought of. However, I loved Gerard, and he'd been the only man I'd ever loved like that. He'd realized that too as our love had grown and felt confident that we had chosen each other.  
He didn't even get more than mildly annoyed now when Pete would steal and cuddle me when we all watched scary movies together. Though I know he was far from loving Pete himself, I knew he accepted our relationship. He knew we were simply inseparable like with Morgan, but he just happened to have male genitalia. That part he did not like, but he had come to the solid conclusion that he would never try anything with me. Pete had even been my maid of honor at our wedding. Pete jumped again at the scary movie we were watching and I laughed. 

“Shut up,” He growled laying back on the couch and yanked me on top of him. I laughed and rested my head against his stomach while I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hummed contentedly and I chuckled again. I always laid on his stomach. It was something we'd been doing as long as I could remember. Comforting and safe, it always made me feel at home.  
“Why do we watch these stupid things again?” He asked. 

“Because we're too lazy to go out with the others but you insist on this instead of romantic comedies to save your man card.” I murmured. He laughed and raked his hand through my hair.  
“So how are you and Gee?” He asked. 

“Good I guess....still the love of my life. Sorta perfect and awesome in every way. Manages to put up with me and my craziness then somehow love me for it. Makes me cum like three times every time we have sex.” I said. 

“Mmmmm, sounds like trouble in paradise.”

“I know right? It used to be like at least five times.” That earned me another laugh. “What about you and uh...”

“Her name was Ashley, thanks. But I let that ship sink.”

“That's too bad, she seemed....” I said trying to be supportive. 

“She was a slut, we fucked till it got boring. Which was kind of quick. Kinky as hell though, sex was pretty good. But she started to get clingy and mouthy. You know how I hate that.” He said taking a drink of his beer.  
“Could you try to find a girl using something other than your dick for once? You might have a relationship over three months.” I groaned. He laughed.  
“It's not my fault I can't find girls like you. If I find one that can actually keep up with me and call me out on shit like you do maybe I'd try.” He said. My heart beat faster and I hid my blush by burrowing my cheek farther into his stomach. I wasn't liking the conversation anymore. I knew he probably didn't mean it to sound like that. Pete didn't have romantic feelings for me, he'd made that very clear with all the teasing when we were teens. I stayed quiet for a while till he got to what he'd been thinking about earlier.  
“So...you and Gee...thinking about having a baby?” He asked staring at the girl wander through the dark on the screen.  
“A what? No, why would we be thinking about that?” I asked.

“Well we're getting close to thirty you know, and everyone's settling down. Morgan's already got her's on the way, and Ray's got his kid. Plus you and Gerard have been married for like two years now. Haven't you talked about it?” He asked.  
“No....well sort of.. Not lately. We thought about it after we got married and when were dating but...I don't think we will.”  
“You'd be a great mother (f/n),” He whispered. I scoffed. 

“Yeah how do you figure that?” I asked.

“You just would. You're the most amazing wonderful person I know. You would love your kids and they would grow up good like you.” I blushed and buried my face in his shirt. 

“Whatever! Why all the kid talk? Do you want one or something?” I asked. He was quiet. “Pete?”

“Yeah I do,” He murmured. “I've been thinking about it a lot. I want a kid.”

“But...you aren't with anyone,”

“I know. I don't want to be with anyone. I don't want to have a kid with some woman who will leave me eventually anyway. I would want them just to grow up here.....with all of us...” He said.

“But then...who would have your kid? One of those surrogate ladies? That's so much money!”

“That's not exactly what I was thinking of doing,” He murmured. I got a tightness in my stomach.  
“Then what were you thinking?” I asked. 

“I thought....I could have one with a close friend. It wouldn't be a romantic relationship. But I don't think that would be bad for the child...it could even be good...” He said.  
“But...then who-”

“I want it to be you (f/n),” He murmured and I finally looked up at him. His expression was serious, and fragile, even desperate. He meant it.

“....Pete..”

“I know it must sound crazy. But I love you more than anyone (f/n). You're wonderful, smart and funny, not to mention beautiful. You're also kind, even when you shouldn't be. You call me out on my shit when I need it, but you're always there, even when I make things difficult for you. Like I know I'm doing now. When I thought about having a baby, you were the only one I could ever see myself raising a kid with.” He said.

“......so you're saying...you want to share a kid? Like adoption or mine and Gerard's?” I asked confused and beyond weirded out. He grabbed my hand and sighed, rubbing it gently between his fingers.  
“...no..I want it to be yours....and mine...” He whispered. My heart leapt up into my throat and my stomach did aggravated flip flops. What was he saying? This was all so crazy. He was being ridiculous! I hadn't even been thinking about having kids with Gee yet! Even so the saddened look on his face as he said he wanted me to give him a baby....No! This was so weird! So wrong!I sat up and rubbed my temple with my other hand.  
“Even if by some freak irrational decision where I would say yes, and Gerard would be okay with me having another man's baby, how would we make it? We'd still have to go to those weird clinic things and some creepy guy would get all up in my business and like squirt it in with some turkey baster-”  
“I was thinking we could do it the old fashioned way,” He murmured. I blanched then turned beet red.  
“Peter Wentz, did you really just suggest that we have sex?” I cried my voice raising and octave. He blushed but didn't look away from me.  
“Why not?! I love you! And you love me! It's not like it would be bad, there's chemistry between us, I know there is. We've just always stayed away from it. Why not for one night?” He yelled back. I blushed, feeling heat pool in my stomach and looked away. But he grabbed me and pulled me back. “Wouldn't you want to feel what it would be like to make love with each other? Just one night to be with each other in a way we never have?” He asked.  
“Pete, I'm married to Gerard! You know-”

“I know if it wasn't for him then we would be together right now!” He snapped shaking me and I froze.  
My mind went blank as my eyes watered and my world spun. I didn't know what to think or feel. All I knew was that my heart was aching. A lone tear dripped down my cheek and a new fire entered Pete's eyes. I gasped as he crushed our lips together and electric shocks surged though every live nerve I had. As I tried to take a breath and push away he eagerly opened my mouth with his and slipped his tongue inside.  
I cried out as he pushed me down onto my back and proceeded to explore my mouth. I wanted to shove him off, I knew it was wrong. But something in me was weak. I didn't have the will to fight or resist, because I realized a part of me wanted it. It exited me to be wanted by Pete, to have been praised so by him. I didn't want to fight him, but I didn't want to have to fight him. Pete broke for air and we both gasped before he changed the direction of the kiss. His hand started to slide down my body, caressing affectionately, but roughly. It was so different from Gerard's touch. I was already throbbing down there, aroused and mortified at the same time.  
“I love you,” He gasped as he moved his hot mouth down my neck. I let out a sound between a gasp and a moan when I felt his hand slide up my shirt and grope me. “I love you so much. I've wanted this for so long. I want a baby with you (f/n). With your hair and your eyes, all of you.” He growled and nibbled at my collar bone. I whimpered and he kissed me again. I had to stop this. This was insane. I pushed and turned away from him, hoping to get off the couch but he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He nibbled on my ear and I trembled. His tongue gently licked, all the way down to my neck and I felt something hard pressing against my bottom. I moaned and he echoed me as he pressed against me a little harder. Then one hand that had been around my waist slipped under the waistband of my skirt and over my underwear. I cried out as he touched me in such a private place. He groaned as his hand continued to slip over me and rubbed my clit. He continued to as his other longer fingers pressed into me.  
“Fuck, you're already so wet. I want to touch you here so bad.” He growled. 

“No!” I cried pressing my legs together and grabbed his wrist trying to pull it away. I didn't want to feel this with him. I didn't want to feel this way. I wanted it all to stop. But his fingers continued to rub me, rough and exiting.  
“(f/n),” He breathed and I froze. The will to fight finally came back to me and I threw myself from the couch. The way he said my name was in a way only Gerard had before. Gerard, I loved him even more than Pete I would never hurt him. “(f/n)?” He said and reached for me.  
“NO!” I shrieked. Tears streamed down my face. He lowered his hand and watched me. “I'm going to bed to wait for Gerard. I want to be alone.” I murmured.  
“(f/n)!” He said and rose to grab me. 

“No!” I snapped. “I want to be alone,” I said then quickly ran up to our room and locked the door before he could say anything else. I Left the lights off and crawled into our bed. I curled over in the corner, hiding under the sheets, and buried my head under the pillows. My heart felt like someone had ripped it out, played hacky sack with it, then haphazardly tossed it back inside. Breathing felt harder somehow, like the air had gotten heavier.  
Tears streamed down my face as I tried to find a way to make it all not real. I wanted to wake up next to Gee and realized I'd just had a bad dream. I whimpered as I wept silently. I gasped as my phone buzzed in my pocket. My heart thudded in my chest. Was it Pete? Did he want to talk? I didn't want to. I pulled it out and looked.  
I was surprised to see Gerard's crooked smile on my screen. I almost pressed talk, wanting more than anything to confide in him. I told him everything, and I desperately needed him to help me work this out. But I didn't want to talk on the phone, and I had no clue how to begin. How could I explain without hurting him too? My frown deepened as I sat and watched my phone buzz till it stopped and showed a missed call.  
He could still be working, maybe even later. If I talked to him, he would hear it in my voice even if I tried to hide it. He would be too worried about me to work, then would come home. I waited till it showed a voice mail then listened. His voice buzzed sweetly in my ear and my heart pounded. I sighed, missing him and wishing he was beside me. He was sweet enough to call and ask if I had eaten yet, assuming I did and was either asleep or hanging with Pete. He would be home after he stopped and got something to eat.  
I played his message again, just wanting to hear his voice. It seemed to help. Gerard was the love of my life. No matter what happened, he was the center of my world. I could never do what Pete asked. I lost track of time, slipping in and out, but soon enough I heard footsteps down the hall. Then our door opening. I wanted to throw myself into his arms right there, but I felt guilty. Instead I stayed curled up. I knew I looked like a monster from crying so long.  
“(f/n)?” He called quietly, knowing something was up with me. 

Sometimes we were too in sync with each other. It made it impossible for me to hide anything. As much as I wanted to I didn't answer him. Just waited for him to strip down and climb in next to me. I broke as I finally felt his arms slip around my waist.  
“What's wrong (f/n)?” He murmured pulling me against him. 

I murmured cradling the arms that cradled me and he kissed my hair. I turned to bury myself in him, squeezing and nuzzling. He made pleased sounds as he gave me the same loving treatment, dusting light kisses across my skin. I began to kiss him back desperately. Whether it was because I felt guilty, or if I just wanted to still feel like he loved me I wasn't sure. But I felt needy and desperate.  
He groaned as our tongues mingled and my hands knotted in his hair. He rolled us over so I was on top of him and continued the heated kiss. His breathing became heavier, as I realized mine had. He made another vocally appreciative sound as he began to knead my ass in his large palm. I whimpered as I got horny and needy even through my tremulous emotions. But suddenly the throbbing need in me felt all to familiar to a few hours ago. Then everything came rushing back into my brain, just as I realized I had blocked it out. I groaned and sat up, pulling back from him. I felt sick.  
“(f/n), what's wrong?” Gerard asked sitting up with me, keeping hold on my waist.  
My heart beat frantically. Whatever I chose would ultimately change everything. I could ruin everything if I told him what Pete did. I might not be able to be friends with him anymore. I couldn't imagine that. What if Gerard blamed me? What if he left me? Would he stop loving me? Would I ruin our marriage? Would he ever trust me again? I couldn't ever stand to lose him. But I couldn't keep something like this from him. If he ever found out another way, it would be so much worse. Tears streamed down again as emotion overwhelmed me. I watched Gerard's eyes widen in the moonlit room.  
“(f/n), are you alright? Tell me what's wrong.” He said desperately as he cradled me in his arms.  
I tried to stop but I couldn't. Gerard knew I hardly ever cried, and if I ever did, it was because something had really upset me. Now that he'd seen there was no way he would leave me till I told him and felt better. I loved him for that. I loved him for everything. I wept harder. He hushed me gently, stroking my hair and rocking us back and forth.  
“Shhhh, it's alright. Tell me what's wrong.” He murmured rocking us, his arms holding me tightly.  
“I-I don't want to,” I huffed, managing to get it out with a broken voice. 

“Why not?” He asked softly. 

“Because I’m scared that if I say it, it will make it all feel real.....And I'm scared it will hurt you too.” I whimpered. He brushed the hair out of my face and leaned against me.  
“It's alright (f/n),” He whispered. “Please tell me,” I leaned back into him and sighed, trying to find the courage to. All I could do was be honest and tell him all of it.  
“Promise you won’t get mad? You have to promise me you won't do anything! Not until we work it all out alright?!” I said desperately.  
“I promise,” He murmured stroking my hair. “Now what's wrong?”

“W-well....it was fine before...Pete and I were watching a scary movie. It was like it always is, we were just messing around. Then we started talking about.....things.” I said then paused and looked at him. He watched me, one perfect black eyebrow slightly raised in question, but silent.  
“We started talking about kids...and he started asking me if we were thinking about having a baby. And well he started telling me I would be good mom...” I went on. Gerard rubbed my shoulders and kissed my head.  
“(f/n).....are you thinking you want us to have a baby?” He murmured. My heart leapt up into my throat and my cheeks reddened.  
“N-no! That's not really what got me upset, it was more...what he started to say...after that...” I explained. “Ummm...I thought it was really weird that he was asking me all these questions about kids. So, I asked him if he wanted one, and he told me that he wanted to have one now.” I said..  
“Pete? Pete Wentz, man whore extraordinaire decided he wants to have a kid?” Gerard asked looking completely dumbfounded. “What, did he knock one of those girls up finally?”  
“No....that's what I thought might have happened at first but he said he didn't want one with a girlfriend. He said he was....well...he wanted a friend to have it.” I murmured. I felt him stiffen under me. “Then he kind of told me that....he wanted....I'm the one he wants to have his baby...and raise it with him...” I whispered pulling my limbs into myself.  
Gerard's arms stayed around me, but he was silent and stiff. Regret and fear mulled around in me. I knew better than anyone, when he really got upset, he was quiet. Usually he always had something to say about anything, but when he was quiet, it meant shit was about to go down. I laid my hand over one of his and gripped it.  
“Gerard, you know I told him no! I tried to explain to him how nuts his whole plan was, how there was no plausible way any of that would work. You know there's no way I would ever even consider doing that! I love you, I-”  
“I know,” he murmured squeezing me. His hands moved over me, stoking and soothing me possessively. “That's not all that happened was it? Tell me the rest of it.” He murmured in my ear.  
I shivered and leaned farther back into him. I turned slightly so I could see his face. Not being able to help myself, I leaned in the few centimeters between us and kissed him. He kissed me back, even pulling me back for another long languid love filled kiss after I leaned away. As I got a breath of air I tried to remember where I was while I got lost in his eyes. I sighed and tried to spit out the rest.  
“When we were fighting about how it couldn't work...the...process of making a baby was brought up...and he suggested that we....do it the old fashioned way.” Gerard snorted and laughed bitterly.  
“OF FUCKING COURSE he would. Fuck, you think Pete would ever miss the chance to have sex? With any woman, why would he skip his favorite part? But besides that it would be YOU. Fuck, he would do anything to get the chance to sleep with you. I wouldn't put it past him to dream this all up just to finally get a chance to have you for himself. He'd do anything to take you from me.” Gerard spat.  
“Gee,” I whispered. He pulled me closer till I was surrounded by him. 

“I'd fucking kill him if he wasn't your best friend. I'm tired of him brooding over how we got married and how you chose me. If he really tried to do anything to you...” He growled. I swallowed.  
“Gee...that wasn't quite all that happened...” I murmured. He stiffened again. “After that he kind of kissed me...a lot...I was so confused and upset, I didn't understand why it was happening and I kept trying to get away but he was stronger than me. He pinned me down and....started touching me...but I shoved him off then ran up here and waited for you. I'm so sorry! I love you so much. I didn't do any of it on purpose, I just, I'm not used to guys being forceful, and it was Pete, so it just...” I whimpered then began to bawl. He kissed me again and wiped the tears from my face.  
“I'm sorry. I know how upset you must be. No matter what I know that he's been your friend for a long time. I'm here now, it's alright.” he murmured. I whimpered and cried into his shirt, trying to stop. He tilted my chin up and began kissing me again.  
“Gee, you don't have to. I know I look terrible.” I whimpered. 

“Shut up,” he murmured against my lips then shut me up himself. “Don't you know how beautiful you are? Fuck, if you'd just crawled up out of a Jersey sewer I still wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you.” He growled. I shivered and he pulled my t shirt over my head.  
“So fucking beautiful,” He growled as he ran his hands over my flat stomach.  
I groaned and let my head fall back. I noticed the tears had all but stopped. I ran my hands up the arms that cradled and admired my body. I rested them on his shoulders as he looked up at me hotly. A hand ran up my back and I arched with it. Gerard leaned forward and kissed my stomach tenderly. His hand reached my bra and quickly unhooked the clasp. I made a sound that was both surprised and pleased. He pulled back for a moment to let the garment slip off my arms then tossed it aside. I shivered at the sudden cold but quickly enough his hands gently cupped my breasts. I groaned as his thumbs rubbed my nipples. Heat pooled again in my stomach. I couldn't handle being teased much longer.  
“Gerard,” I moaned as he leaned forward. He growled and let his hands slide down to my hips so he could stare at my hardened nipples. I blushed, feeling self-conscious as well as his warm breath. His lips parted and his tongue prodded at one hardened nipple. I whimpered, shifting restlessly. He growled, pleased at the sound. I gasped as he lifted me and flipped us over so I was on my back and he pressed himself on top of me. I sighed, happy to have his weight on me. He cradled me gently caressing and worshiping my body. I shivered again running my hands over him too. I knew other men didn't do this. I knew with every touch that he was saying he loved me, that I was the only one.  
“Fuck I can't believe you're mine,” He whispered and kissed the other one. “Sometimes I think you must be one of God's angels that got lost and fell from heaven. You're almost too perfect, too beautiful, too kind, too loving. But I found you, and god help me I clipped your wings so you could never fly away from me.” He kissed in between my breasts lovingly as sweet tears streamed down both our faces.  
“Gerard,” I whimpered.  
“I love you so much,” He promised as his voice broke with emotion. “I'd do anything to keep you here with me. No matter what is, I'll keep you. Even if you don't want me anymore, you won’t be able to run away.” He whispered, his voice trembling. He kissed a strand of my hair as if he was making a promise.  
“Gerard I love you!” I sobbed. He looked up at me hopeful as tears streamed down his face. I placed my palm on his cheek and stroked. “I love you more than anything. I've never loved before you, I've never wanted anyone but you. I've been yours since I was born. I would die before I would let anything tear us apart.” I whispered and placed his hand over my heart so he could feel it beat only for him.  
He made a pained face then desperately kissed me. Raw and rough and needy he kissed me, pressing me into the mattress. The rest of our clothes were discarded hastily and tossed across the room. I moaned loudly as he slipped a finger into me, then another. Then he rubbed my clit with his slicked fingers and I whimpered.  
“Gee please.” I gasped desperately as I raised my hips, grinding against any part of him I could reach. He growled and quickly reached into our nightstand for a condom. “Gee,” I moaned as he hastily put it on while trying to hold me down. I gasped as his finally got it on, resting on his knees and grabbed my thighs, yanking me onto him. I nearly screamed, grateful all the rooms had been soundproofed as he plunged into me. He began to fuck me hard and fast, grunting as he thrust into me.  
“Ahhhh! Shit!” I panted as I began to move my hips in rhythm with him. “Ahhhhh, uhhh”

“Fuck you feel so good,” Gerard growled. “Sometimes I don't know how I get any work done, I'm constantly thinking about you, the way you feel around me. I practically walk around with half a hard on all day.” He growled. Gerard pulled me closer, half onto his lap, so he could press my body to his. I raised myself up so we were face to face again and wrapped my legs around him. I whimpered loving how he felt inside me, the sound of his voice, the smell of his sweat. I could never get enough. I was already desperate to cum.  
“You feel good (f/n)? Fuck I love the noises you make. I want to hear you scream when I make you cum.”He continued to thrust into me, his hands now greedily grabbing my bare ass, yanking me onto him. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he let out a satisfying moan. Our lips pressed together again, stealing soft sighs from each other. Then he raked his nails up my bare ass as he hit just the right place.  
“AHH! Fuck! Yes, ahhhhhh!” I sobbed as I nearly came. There was nothing better than feeling his claws dig into me, running down as we had sex. Pure animalistic desire set fire to my blood. I whimpered and yanked on the roots of his hair, scraping his scalp with my nails.  
“FUCK!” He roared leaning back. I couldn't take it anymore. I started bouncing on his cock, going faster and faster.  
“SHIT! YES, fuck me (f/n)! UGH, harder! YES! FUCK Uhhhhhhnnnhh!” Gerard moaned Fucking me hard and fast, nearly violently.  
“Ahhhh, Gee, I can't! Ahhhh!” I gasped desperately as I felt my body rising to the peak, about to plunge over the edge. I'd lost all the strength I'd just had, sliding down as my orgasm danced around me, just within reach. Gerard quickly took over again, using his surprising strength to grab me by my hips and thrust so hard he bounced me on top of him. My nails scraped against the nape of his neck.  
“Fuck! Ahhh, come for me (f/n)! I want to feel you tight little pussy squeeze the life out of my dick. Ahhhhhh! SHIT! Come for me baby girl!” He Growled frantically as he pounded into me, rubbing against my clit, and dragged his nails from my hips down my ass.  
I screamed in ecstasy just like he said I would as he shoved me over the edge and I plunged into the deep abyss that was my orgasm. I continued to whimper and cry out audibly as he pumped himself in and out of me, howling as I squeezed him, and finally drove into me as deep as he could as I sent him to his own release. I whimpered as I felt myself continue to pulse around him, even as my orgasm dissipated. He groaned, clutching at me desperately, occasionally jolting. I shivered and held him tight. Embracing him, cuddled in his lap, finally satisfied, both with the sex and the need to feel close to him. I was exhausted in every way possible but I didn't want to let go. Gerard's arms curled around me till he held me in a warm embrace, nuzzling my neck.  
“Nothing could ever make me stop loving you,” He whispered and I felt my heart breaking again. I tightened my legs around him.  
“Promise?” I whispered. He stroked my hair affectionately. 

“Cross my heart and hope to die,”


	2. Chapter 2

PETE

I'd listened at the door. I hadn't intended to. I didn't even know that he'd gotten home. But after (f/n) had hidden in her room I'd slunk outside onto the roof patio, facing the backyard and pool. I'd needed a cigarette. I'd stayed out there till I'd frozen and came in. I knew that what I'd just done was selfish. I'd been delusional to even dream that the madness spewing from my lips would make anything good happen. I'd done it in a fit of selfish impulsiveness. But it was anything but that. I'd loved her for too long though I hadn't really realized my feelings till two years ago. I'd gone too far to downplay it now. I would just have to apologize and hope she would forgive me. I'd headed in the direction of my room, close to her's.   
I'd stopped at their door, wondering if I would hear her crying inside. I wondered if I should try to say something....I knew she didn't want me there right now. But to be separated from her was a painful thing. Like someone telling me, hey you can't use your hand right now bro. I paused with my hand on the door as I heard her whimpering voice inside. I'd just about stormed in, needing to talk to her, to make it right, but then I’d heard his voice. It still made me angry just to hear it. He was back. I wondered if she would tell him everything that happened or not. I wanted her to, I didn't want her to. Part of me wished they would fight and she would come to me. They'd never really had a bad fight before. The other part of me knew that was an unfair selfish thought. Deep down I knew it would kill her to lose him. I hated that even more. So I'd waited, trying to listen, and trying not to. Their muffled voices soon changed. I heard the familiar sound of weight shifting on the mattress. I tried not to picture it. Tried to imagine anything else. Like they were only getting into bed, or that maybe she was thinking about me, about what I'd done to her only an hour or two before. I knew I should go to my room and brood about it there. I could stay up trying to think of ways to mend what I had just very effectively torn apart. But then I'd heard her sweet voice, turned deep and sultry. It had my blood heating and thickening. I'd heard a echo of it when we'd been on the couch together. It was so different from the girl I had grown up with. The deeper part of herself I never imagined had existed and certainly hadn't been able to see. We'd been too close, already so firmly in our dynamic before he came along. I would never have seen her in a sexual light. But now I could see all of her, and was jealous.   
(f/n), Morgan, and I had been friends since we were teenagers. We grew up together threw all the awkward stages and fazes. I'd loved her, she was the funniest to tease, and always made me laugh. She often acted like she hated me because of it. But she had always been there for me when I needed someone. Quiet, funny, sweet, creative and intelligent, she'd been my confidant, my band mate, my best friend. But I'd been too horny and starved for attention to realize just how much she meant to me. She wasn't the type of girl that I would go for, easy, experienced, self centered, outgoing. I wanted to mess around and I did. I had everything else I needed from (f/n) I later realized. It had continued along this happy dynamic until we'd met him. Suddenly she wasn't the same girl I'd known forever. She'd always been indifferent or oblivious to the guys around her. Too self assured and strong to be anything other than what she was, and didn't care when other people weren't the same. But then Gerard had come along, and something in her was different. He hadn't passed by her like most did, and she had taken an earnest liking to him from the start. I'd noticed their nervous little crushes on each other the moment they met. But though I found it odd for (f/n) I assumed it would pass quickly enough. (f/n) had never dated, didn't really want to. She didn't want a crappy loose relationship like the rest of us had over and over. She told me once that she wouldn't even start dating someone unless she was in love with them and knew they felt the same way. So I assumed that nothing would become of it. But they got closer and closer, spending more time with each other. They had more in common and ended up becoming inseparable. Where others would find her too different or difficult to understand, he seemed to embrace her, cherishing ever part of her that she opened and showed him. Before I knew it they had gotten closer than we were. He'd taken the time, had the patience, and loved her enough to meet all of her standards and work around her fears. He'd been serious from the beginning, somehow knew she would be the unending light in his life. When they got together I couldn't believe it had happened. He'd pretty much pre-proposed to her. He'd made her a comic book, drawn inked and self published by him. It was a book of the two of them, he'd surprised her with it a few days before her birthday. She told me about how he'd waited behind her while she read it. It showed her what he had been thinking since he met her, and how he was completely in love with her. How he hoped that she felt the same, the last page ending in a kiss. When she had finished, in tears, he'd told her in person. He loved her quirks, her abnormalities, her insecurities. I didn't understand how it could have happened. Suddenly I wasn't the center of her world. He'd taken her from me. Still in the back of my mind I'd told myself that it wouldn't last forever. He was a guy, not only that but a front man in a rising band. With hoards of young girls after him, he'd have to slip up sometime, and (f/n) would drop him. But he didn't see anyone but her. They'd gotten engaged less than a year later. I'd never seen her so happy and I'd never felt so terrible about it. I'd been her “maid of honor” or whatever. She'd gotten married on October 31 as the sun went down. I'd never seen her so radiant and beautiful. She wore a vintage white lace dress with an open back threw the lace. Half sleeves of lace gripped her slim arms and shoulders where her dress fell into a sweetheart neckline. The dress gripped her slim waist then curtains of lace flowed down to lap at the bottom of her feet like waves. It was so perfectly her, so uniquely feminine and old worldy with that flare of hidden unsaid words. She looked like a goddess, dripping in the purest waves from the sea, set into soft lace. For once her hair was in perfect unkempt ringlets and tight curls, her bangs pinned back on top of her head, tiny braids woven through her hair, littered with tiny blue and yellow flowers, matching her eyes. Only after he'd pulled back her pretty white veil and claimed her as his in front of god and myself did I realized I'd been in love with her the whole time.   
I'd listened as he made love to her for the millionth time, jealousy and regret flooding me. I so desperately wished it had been me. How could I not have noticed that she had been everything I had ever wanted? I quickly left and retreated back to my room. She could have been mine. Why couldn't I have noticed her sooner? We could have been perfect together. It wouldn't have been that fairytale crap. We would fight constantly, nearly tear each other apart, but it would have been good. I would never have cheated on her. I knew just from our chemistry and the few moments on the couch even sexually we were a perfect match. She was curious, creative, and as I was beginning to understand; incredibly sensual. I groaned and turned in my bed. How had I not seen her? How hadn't I noticed that what I was looking for in all the wrong places was standing right next to me? I'd even tried to talk myself out of my feelings. I thought maybe I was just jealous because he was taking one of my best friends from me. But I thought about Morgan. She'd had numerous boyfriends, too many to count. I'd never once felt anything like this. I didn't have any of these lingering feelings for her. In fact the mere thought of even trying to kiss Morgan made my stomach heave. But (f/n)? No, I wanted all of her, desperately. She would avoid me. But I had to talk to her. The sooner the better.   
The next morning I waited for her in the kitchen. I knew it was shady and unfair but I had to talk to her. I knew she had to get hungry and come down stairs soon enough. Finally around ten I heard someone coming down the stairs. Everyone had already left, she probably thought I had too. I perked up, my heart pounding as I imagined her coming around the corner. Her hair tussled, messy from sleep, probably only in her grey mcr pullover and black pajama pants. I poised myself to the edge of the bar stool, just in case she got skittish and ran back up the stairs. Which, since no one else was in here, she probably would. My heart dropped when Gerard came around the corner. Our eyes locked for a moment but he walked by and headed to the fridge. My muscles tightened and I wondered if she had told him about last night or not. I wasn't sure how to act around him now, not that I ever really did. I took another bite of my cereal, trying to nonchalantly look around the corner to see if she followed.   
“She's not coming down,” Gerard said taking some eggs out of the fridge. I glanced up and saw though he was trying to be neutral, he was obviously pissed off at me. So she did tell him. My heart sank. At the same time my body tensed in case he wanted to start a fight. God knows if our positions were reversed I would have already. I stayed quiet as I watched him start some top ramen on the stove.   
“Is she that mad at me?” I murmured into the fruity colored milk. 

“She's pretty fucked up about it, and yeah she doesn't want to see you right now. She thought you might be waiting to ambush her.” He said not bothering to turn and look at me. Judging by his voice, it was to keep his fists out of my face. “Looks like she was right,” I blushed and felt sick. I felt terrible, I didn't want to make her upset.   
“I didn't mean to upset her,” I grumbled trying to defend myself. 

“Then maybe you shouldn't have tried to stick your cock in her, and asked her to give you a baby.” Gerard growled. I swallowed.   
“..........I didn't...I'm in love with her,” I murmured. It wasn't because I'd just gotten horny and she was around. I blushed again realizing that was the first time I said it out loud.  
“Yeah? What a coincidence, so AM I.” Gerard hissed. Another flash of guilt went through me. I was talking to the man she'd married.   
“I know,” I growled trying to contain the rage building up in me. I could feel his crackling through the air. We were both quiet as he continued to cook her breakfast. “I just...need to talk to her..” I murmured. He finally turned around, snarling.   
“Are you fucking insane? Did you fall on your fucking head and have a brain aneurism? (f/n) is my WIFE. I love her and she loves ME, she's MINE. I don't give a fuck that you suddenly feel compelled to try and stick your cock in her. I've tolerated you and never said shit because as much as I hate it you are her best friend.” his said moving closer till he was right in my face. “But if you think I'm fucking stupid enough to sit back and let you try to take her from me with your asinine bullshit, you're even more fucking retarded than I thought. As much as you may have recently convinced yourself that you love her, it is NOTHING compared to what I feel. Touch her again, and I'll fucking open your head up on the balcony railing.”   
I couldn't do anything but stare back in shock, as his eyes shot fire at me. He slowly turned around, setting back to making (f/n) breakfast. I swallowed then set back into myself.   
“I know I fucked up. I shouldn't have done what I did last night.” I said, wanting to set things straight but not wanting him to open up my skull. “I love her.....but I know she loves you. More than anything. But please......” I said as my words got weaker. He turned around and looked at me. “I can't lose her. Not because I couldn't control myself and acted like an asshole.”  
“You wouldn't lose me,” a familiar voice whispered weakly. My heart flew into my throat as Gerard and I both turned to the doorway. (f/n) stood there, hair tussled and mussed up, in a large black t shirt. Her long pale curvy legs in stark contrast to the dark fabric ending just above her knee. I reddened thinking awful perverted thoughts. Gerard glared at me and walked up to her.   
“Are you alright?” He asked. His voice was disturbingly soft and gentle. (f/n) blushed, and looked at the tiled floor.   
“Yes,” she said. “I think I feel better now. I wanted to come down.” he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely and rested his head against hers. It made my heart wrench. I wanted to be holding her that way, I wanted her to look up at me lovingly like she was now.   
“You're not sore? I was too rough with you last night, I'm sorry.” He whispered just so I could barely hear him. I fucking hate him. I hope he burns and dies. She turned a shade redder.   
“It's not that bad, I'm fine.” She whispered back.

“Bastard,” I growled under my breath. Gerard glared back at me, the happiness wiped from his face.   
Her big light blue eyes looked up at me, still coated in dark lashes. My heart pounded. All of us were silent, not exactly sure what to do. (f/n) looked back down at the floor, it stabbed my heart. Gerard  
sighed and pulled her into the room, sitting her down by the stool closest to the stove, and farthest from me. Then he turned his back to us and continued making her breakfast.   
“..........I....I'm sorry about last night (f/n)bird.” I whispered. It was a low blow using her Nickname, the one that showed how close I was to her. I knew that. But I was a bastard.   
“Yeah.....It all kind of took me by surprise...” She murmured. “You'd never.....even mentioned feeling....like...THAT...about me.”  
“That's because I-” Ugh. “Can't we talk about this alone?” I asked glaring into his back. He turned and glared back.   
“No, Gerard is a part of this. I don't want to keep anything from him, even if it makes him mad at me. I can't be dishonest.” She said calmly. I hated myself because it made me respect her even more. She was so honest, so good and pure. There was no one else like her. I sighed.   
“I didn't know how I felt about you.....I didn't realize I was IN love with you until it was too late and he took you from me.” I said. She blushed, and my heart raised as I saw indecision on her face. Maybe she was like me too, it was possible she didn't know her own feelings. I was a bastard but I was going for it. No, I’m not good an honest like you sweetheart. I'm going to pull punches, use every trick I have to get you. I don't care. Nothing was below me.   
“Just like you didn't realize exactly how you felt about me, until last night.” I whispered, my eyes boring into hers, making sure she remembered what we did. Her eyes widened and she turned completely red. Gerard snarled and gripped the spatula so tight his knuckles turned white.   
“I-I love Gerard! Nothing could make me stop or change my mind!”

“I didn't say you don't love him, I know you do. But that doesn't mean that you don't love me, even in the same way.” I said. I saw the look in her eye, the confusion, her mind working, thinking. Gerard came up behind her slamming his hands on either side of her onto the counter.   
“She's mine, you whinny little fuck. I'm the one she wants, the one she sleeps with, the one who fucked her and made her cum last night, or didn't you hear her?” He snapped. Rage boiled up inside me. I smirked, looking him in the eye.  
“Yeah, but wasn't she already awfully WET when you got back last night? Makes you wonder just who got her that way. Probably the same guy she imagined fucking her last night.” Gerard's eyes widened and (f/n) gasped, looking shocked and hurt. “Tell me, who's name did she call out when she came, because I swore I heard PETE.” He launched himself across the table, grabbing my jacket and throwing us both to the ground.   
“GERARD DON'T!” (f/n) screamed as his fist connected with my face. “GEE!” He was about to hit me again, but stopped hurt and rage apparent on his face. I grinned.   
“You know it too don't you? That's why you hate me so much, why you want to crack open my skull. Because you know she's in love with me too.”  
“STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU STOP!” (f/n) cried wrapping her arms around Gerard and pulling him off me a few inches. Tears streamed down her face and I could see her small frame trembling. “PLEASE!”   
Gerard's face darkened but he let me go, instead stroking the pale delicate hands wrapped around him.   
“It's alright, we stopped. We aren't going to fight anymore. Shhhh, (f/n) I've got you, it's alright.” He cooed to her. Her face slumped into his shoulder as she sniffed. I felt terrible. (f/n) DIDN'T cry. I'd done this, made her feel this terrible. My heart was breaking. I crawled up to her, ignoring him as he ignored me and stroked her face.   
“I'm sorry.” I whispered. “I'm sorry (f/n)bird.”

She looked up at me, big eyes reddened. So beautiful. I kissed her, softly and to my surprise she kissed back.   
“I love you,” I whispered. “I-I'm not happy that you love him. But I'm not trying to take you from him either. He's better than me, I know that. You need him, I know that too but....” I took one of her hands and held it in mine. “I need you too.” She began to sob, fat crocodile tears running down her adorable reddened cheeks. Gerard stroked her hair.   
“I-I can't love you that way,” She whimpered. “I just can't, because I love Gerard more than anything. But I love you so much, I don't want to be apart from you,”   
“(f/n),” Gerard whispered. “Are you in love with him too?”

“Gerard! You know I love you! I chose to be with you! I still do, you know-” She screamed.

“I know. It's alright if you love him too. It's alright (f/n). I'm not angry. I still love you.” He said.   
“Do you love me (f/n)?” I asked softly as I rested my forehead against hers. 

“I-I,” She whimpered. Then bawled a bit more. Gerard rubbed her back and I held her small warm hand. Her shining grey blue eyes opened and looked through me. I held back a shiver.   
“I love you Pete,” She whispered so softly I could barely hear her. My heart wretched, pounded,  
exploded. I smiled and kissed her softly.   
“I don't want you to think you need to choose between us. I don't want to you to leave Gerard. But that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you too.” I said.   
“What are you trying to say?” Gerard asked looking at me skeptically. 

“I'm willing to share her if you are.” I said. (f/n) stiffened. 

“What makes you think I'd want to when she's already all mine,” He growled. 

“Because she would be happier with the two of us.” I said. “Because I know you're just as insanely in love with her as I am. Even though you don't want me to, you know she will always be sad if she sees me with someone else, if we drift apart. And you know the two of us together could make her happier. As ridiculous as it is both of us want her so bad we'll do anything to make her happy.”   
Gerard eyed me warily but I could see the conflict on his face.   
“We won't ever have to worry about her leaving one for the other. Because she loves us both, and she wants us both. So why can't we both love her?” I said. She pushed away slightly.   
“J-just how would all of that work anyway?” she asked her eyes wide and spinning. “I mean, wouldn't that be like polygamy?! Do you think you can just switch me back and forth day to day?'  
“No,” I said. “It would be like we are now....except...I could kiss you..” I said then kissed her. “and touch you,” I said as I massaged her side. “And you would be with both of us. Just normal and fluid. We could all go to bed together. Or if one of us was gone, we could still have sex just with two. We won't hide anything.” I said.   
“Y-you two won't have sex will you?!” She said looking at me wide eyed.   
“NO!” We both shouted.   
“No....just with you sweetheart.” I said.  
“......we can try it if you want to (f/n),” Gerard whispered. “It's alright if you want to be with him too.... I know you love me more than anything. That's enough for me.”  
“I don’t want to hurt either of you,” She whispered. “I’m already happy enough, asking for more just seems greedy…like I’m asking to be punished.” I stroked her hair, smiling at her, hope making itself at home in my chest.   
“We can just start out slow.” I whispered. “Just kissing if that’s what you want. Maybe a date? We don’t have to commit right away. And if things aren’t working we can stop and it’ll go back to normal alright? Let’s just see how it feels.” I said stroking her face and trying to contain my eagerness. She started at the floor, face red in thought for a while. She touched each of us for comfort, looking to Gerard once more and he nodded to her smiling.   
“Alright…” She whispered squeezing my hand. “We can try,”


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard

Three days had gone by since our scuffle in the kitchen. Pete was taking it slow, like (f/n) wanted, waiting for her to gradually adjust and be comfortable. However…I smirked as I looked over at Pete’s frustrated expression from the other side of her and had to hold back a laugh. All three of us were sitting in the very back of a darkened theater, trying to have a little fun out of the house. (f/n) was pressed between us, but she was leaning heavily against me, tense and staring only at the big screen. I had my arm around her shoulder, slowly rubbing the back of her neck. Pete was on the other side of her, arm up on their shared armrest, palm open and waiting like a bear trap. (f/n)’s hands were fisted tensely in her lap. I had to bite my lip and look away for a second. Okay, so I’d been enjoying the past few days a little more than I probably should have. (f/n) was bad with change, on top of that I knew she was worried if she so much as looked at Pete I would get upset. Honestly a week ago I think I would have been…but for some reason it wasn’t bothering me anymore. If anything seeing Pete trying to woo (f/n) was only amusing me, fuck I was even starting to feel sorry for the guy.  
I looked back at (f/n), the woman I loved and saw her anxiety filled expression. I gave a little sigh, chuckling under my breath as I realized what I had to do. I had to be the one to instigate things. Actually, this made it easier to take. I’d told (f/n) it was okay, but she still didn’t feel right about doing anything with Pete. My loyal little girl. Even I felt bad though, Pete looked torn up and desperate. I leaned over to (f/n)s ear.  
“Why don’t you kiss Pete?” I whispered. She jumped, and looked at me like a frightened rabbit. “Come on, look at him. He looks like he’s dying just because you won’t hold his hand. He’ll probably cum in his pants if you give him some tongue.” I said a smile playing across my face. She looked back at me concerned, biting her lip and making the cute face she did when she was confused and thinking.  
“But Gee…I…won’t that upset you?” She asked. “I don’t want you to feel jealous or hurt or-“

“Hey, I told you before I’m alright with trying this. I wasn’t lying or trying to trick you.” I said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. I could see Pete looking over curiously, still obviously upset. “Besides, I’ve already kissed you more than he ever has. Show him what he’s been missing sugar.” I leaned away and Pete was looking back at the big screen, obviously jealous. (f/n) bit her lip again, thinking but then seemed to make up her mind.  
“Just…promise if you feel even a little bad, tell me so I can stop.” She whispered, her eyes glistening a little. My heart clenched, I knew she loved me so much she would too. Even though Pete was like the second half of her heart. She would break it out of her tiny chest and heave it the second I told her it hurt me. It made me feel important and large and loved. I kissed her again, a little deeper.  
“I promise,” I whispered, then leaned away, just a bit and watched her from the corner of my eye. She didn’t move at first, then very slowly moved her hand to Pete’s gripping gently without looking at him. His head whipped around to look at her, then their hands, and for the first time in my life I actually saw a genuine, warm smile. He almost looked like he would cry, then he gripped her hand tight, rubbing his thumb over the back. I was surprised when I didn’t feel jealousy. I was…actually smiling. Maybe it because it was almost like watching myself, the way he was completely infatuated with her, that something as simple as holding her hand could turn him into a grinning idiot. It wasn’t like Pete and I were really…all that different…in fact, the only thing that had really made us dislike each other was the fact that both of us loved (f/n). But now…that wasn’t really a problem was it?  
I smiled as (f/n) gave me one last glance then leaned over to Pete. He turned just as she reached him looking oddly innocent and surprised. Then she captured his mouth. He made a small surprised noise, then his eyes looked like they might roll into the back of his head. Yeah, I remember the first time she kissed me with that pretty little mouth. His eyes glazed over and he leaned into her. I rubbed the back of her neck encouragingly, letting her know I was okay with it. She made a small little mewl and he responded in kind with a breathy moan. Pete shifted in his seat and I smirked, knowing she was already making him hard. Then she started to use her tongue, slowly and sensually and I could hear Pete’s soft groans and pants as he tried to keep up with the pleasure.  
I should be jealous, but I only felt pride, and honestly a little turned on watching. He’d always been so chauvinistic, cocky and full of himself, fucking anything in sight without a care. (f/n) was turning him into a moaning mess with just a kiss. Pete had no idea what he was getting into with her. He’d spent most of his life seeing her as a dorky klutz, I knew he had no idea just how fucking good (f/n) was in bed, among her other amazingly sensual talents. Pete thought he had all the experience and power, seeing as the only things he’d called relationships were one night stands and meaningless dirty flings. As far as I knew he’d never loved anyone, so I knew he was in for a swift kick of reality like I had been when I met her. She could hold both of us in the palms of her hands if she wanted to, but that wasn’t who (f/n) was. She was loving, and giving, thoughtful, so very sweet and genuine. He was so fucking gone.  
His other hand came up to cup her face and pull her closer. His dark tattooed arm looked so harsh against her pale skin and hair, it made her look even more delicate and fragile. I felt a growl building in my chest as I felt my own pants tightening.  
“Fuck, you taste so good (f/n), so fucking good.” Pete groaned kissing her more feverishly. He moved down to her neck and started sucking harshly, unabashed and excited like a needy, horny teenager. (f/n) let out a soft moan, then looked back at me. When she realized I was watching she bit her lip, panting. I smirked, me watching had just turned her on even more. I tangled my hand in her hair and leaned towards her. Then I pulled her away from Pete and captured her mouth, already hot and slightly swollen. Pete whimpered a little, upset to have her pulled away. I could already see the bulge in his purple skinny jeans. I delved into her mouth, making her moan and squirm as I teased her with my tongue. I sucked a little and she whimpered. I caught her rubbing her thighs together. I smiled as a lewd idea wormed it’s way into my mind. I deepened the kiss, tugging on her hair slightly, knowing how much she loved it. I needed to switch gears and make her a little submissive for this. I reached out and snapped my fingers once to get Pete’s attention. (f/n) of course didn’t notice, but Pete was looking over at me confused. I raised my eyebrows at him and ran my hand slowly up (f/n)’s thigh. I saw his eyes widen, and decided that was all the direction I was going to give him. I wasn’t going to make him do something he didn’t want to. Either way, I was going to make her come. She whimpered as my hand slid up past her skirt and gripped her inner thigh. My own cock bucked up, fully hard, and I wish I could pull her onto my lap to have her grind on me. Fuck she makes me so fucking turned on.  
“Gee,” She hissed quietly into my mouth. I smiled, easing back a little, teasing. I could feel her frustration buzzing through her.  
“Please Ge-ah Ahhhh!” she gasped under hushed breath. I grinned as I saw Pete leaning forward, kissing her neck, his hand slid up under her skirt. Huh, maybe this would work. She turned her head away a little, blushing profusely, and I seized the opportunity to bite at her ear.  
“Ahhh, ,mmmmmm, stop, we’re in public. Someone could see!” She hissed to us softly, grabbing both our wrists as if to stop us. Pete only grinned, probably matching my expression and I cupped her sex, my hand brushing against his. She was about to open her mouth and protest again, but Pete caught it and kissed her hungrily. I palmed her, making her moan into his mouth, then hooked my fingers in her panties.  
“Be a good girl and let me take these off you so we can make you cum.” I growled making her shiver. “Wanna fuck you with my fingers,” She whimpered, wiggling and arching till I leaned down, pulling them over her boots and stashed them in my leather jacket.  
“P-pete! Sto-ahhhnn…” She hissed, her hips jerking up.  
“Shhhhh,” Pete murmured into her mouth, and I could see him slowly starting to thrust his fingers into her tight little pussy. Her hips quivered, and I could tell she was trying not to thrust them up wantonly. I slid my own hand up her thigh, and thrust my middle finger harshly past her lips, shoving Pete’s hand out of the way.  
“Aaahhh!” she gasped and thrust her hips up.

“That’s it baby, grind your hips like that, so fucking sexy, so wet.” I growled into her ear, nibbling on it. I slowly thrust against her side, grinding on her for some sort of relief. Fuck I could just take her into the bathroom right now and bend her over, and fuck, no focus. She quivered and whimpered, Pete’s finger wormed it’s way into her and started thrusting with mine. She broke away from Pete, panting hard, already tightening. Pete leaned her into his neck, panting himself and grinning.  
“That feel good (f/n), are you gonna fucking come?” He whispered to her, thrusting his own hips slowly, probably needing release as bad as I did. That would have to wait till later though. I didn’t want to push her too hard.  
“I-I ….it’s…ahhhh,” She whispered under her breath. I started thrusting my finger in her faster, finding that spot in her and curling it, my thumb raising to rub harshly at her clit. She bit her lip hard, hips rocking, and I was glad we’d picked the very back. Anyone behind up would have know just what she was doing. I kissed her neck, sucking harshly as she bucked faster and faster. She finally arched, her whole body trembling and her cunt clenched and spasmed around our fingers. We slowed till she slumped against the seat, head back mouth open as she struggled to catch her breath. Both of us chuckled and kissed her face, enjoying her little show much more than the movie.

 

The orgasm must have wiped her out because as soon as we got her in the car she passed out, breathing softly against the window. Pete sat quietly in the back as I drove. Then he started fidgeting.  
“So….I just haven’t quite been able to figure out why you haven’t tried to murder me yet.” He said, just quiet enough not to disturb (f/n). I chuckled a little.  
“Yeah…I haven’t really either.” I said then paused for a moment and shrugged.  
“I guess…some of what you said got to me. I want (f/n) to be happy…and...to be honest I was always threatened by you.” I said thinking back and deciding being honest like (f/n) was best.  
“I always knew she was in love with you. I was always afraid one day she would realize it too and leave me for you. You’ve know her longer, you’re in a band together, I was just some nerd who used to isolate himself in his room and read comics all day. I thought you’d be the obvious choice.” I said and looked back at him, actually seeing shock on his face.  
“But then she finally realized it, and not for one second did she even think about leaving me. She was going to choose me, even though she was going to lose so much. She thought I would be worth it…it’s actually a giant relief. To know she loves me just as much as I love her, and no matter what happens we’re always going to be together…now that I know…all the hostility and fear I had towards you is just… kinda gone.” Pete stared at me for a minute  
“Who knew all it would take for us to be best friends was me trying to sleep with your wife and confessing my undying love?” Pete mumbled sarcastically and laughing. I laughed softly too, realizing how ridiculous this all sounded.  
“Yeah…maybe we won’t quite get there…but…” I licked my lips as I fished for something in my pocket. “Can’t say I didn’t just enjoy that whatever that was…and your skinny jeans say you can’t either.”  
“Yeah, fuck she’s just…so fucking…shit I’ve never seen her like that. I thought I was going to fucking come in my pants.” He said starting to laugh. I laughed back and tossed her panties at him.  
“The fuck?” he asked laughing.  
“Hey, I get to go back to a bedroom with her. I’m just trying to be nice so we get along.” I said, rubbing it in a little.  
“And all I get are panties?” He snapped, but I could still see him laughing.  
“Yep,” I said plainly. “If you don’t want em’ give em’ back.”

“No. Fuck off, these are mine now.” He said then we both started laughing. “And I don’t know what you’re going to do. (f/n)’s already asleep, should’ve held off if you wanted some.”  
I grinned at him. 

“You really don’t know (f/n) very well,” I laughed. He raised an eyebrow at me. “She’s never once left me high and dry.” I said trying to explain. 

“What, you’re not seriously telling me she’s never turned you down?” He said leaning forward. 

I made sure to make eye contact with him in the mirror. 

“Not. Even. ONCE,” I said grinning. “There were even a few times I swear we were so falling down tired she was going to pass out.”  
“You’re fucking lying!” He laughed, his voice raising a little. “No ‘I have a headache’ or ‘let’s just cuddle’ excuses?”  
“Nope,” I said and he shook his head. “(f/n) loves having sex as much as I do. Or, I guess that means I must be better than you?” I said smirking and he glared.  
“Smart ass lucky motherfucker.” Pete growled. “Every time I start feeling like I don’t want to sock you in the face you open your mouth again and the urge comes right back.”  
I laughed, and then the car got silent again, but it wasn’t a tense quiet. There wasn’t any real venom in our words like usual. In fact, I think this was the most comfortable I’d ever felt around Pete. I hadn’t gotten jealous at all, in fact I’d actually really enjoyed tonight. I looked over at (f/n)’s sleeping face and found her looking the most relaxed she had in days. I smiled and gently stroked her beautiful face, flushed a rosey red. Maybe this wasn’t just for her…maybe this was what was best for all of us…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story very often. I been feeling more inspired by my other ones lately....and I can't help but start another new one when an idea eats at me. X( Sorry! Thanks everyone for leaving kudos and commenting, it really inspires me to write more. :3 Feel free to tell me when you want another chapter, or just anything you'd like to see in future chapters, it'll make me stop being lazy and write most of the time.  
> Thanks!
> 
> -Batty


	4. Chapter 4

(f/n)

 

 

We were all sitting on our bed. It was starting to feel sort of normal. For the last week or so the three of us had started hanging out in the bedroom Gerard and I shared. Not even to do dirty things necessarily…sometimes we’d just watch TV, or Pete and I would play video games while Gerard worked on his comics. It was really odd at first, but it was also really nice. I had both of my favorite people in the world with me almost all the time. Although…we’d been doing a lot of other stuff too…making out mostly, but also a few new things. Well they were new with Pete. I blushed thinking about it.  
I bit my lip and glanced up at Gerard for a moment. Even though I was enjoying it so far, we hadn’t taken anything much farther. And on top of that…Gerard and I hadn’t been having sex as much either. I could say it was because Pete had fallen asleep here a few nights, but I didn’t think that was quite it either. My first thought had been that I might have hurt or upset Gerard, but that wasn’t it either. He was just as loving, warm, and attentive to me as ever. However, now as I sat here between them with an empty bowl of popcorn, chewing on the half popped kernels, another explanation was coming to mind.  
I was horny. Stupid horny, pent up and restless and aggravated that no one was touching me. Five days. Five days since Gerard had fucked me and filled me and I was fucking aching. I blushed from frustration and embarrassment. AND NEITHER OF THEM WAS MAKING A MOVE. If this shit lasts any longer I think I might put my ass in the air and start whining like a cat in heat until one of them fucking mounts me. Something told me this wasn’t at all by accident, probably something Gerard was doing on purpose to push me to move the relationship forward. Only he knows how bad I am with change, even if I want it. I wasn’t sure if I should be mad or grateful. I scowled, not knowing what to do, my body aching but stubbornly stuck in place. Even the room was sexy, lights dimmed, the few candles we owned lit. The whole room whispered suggestions of passionate steamy sex.

“Pfffttt,” Pete let out a small amused sound on my right and my head snapped to look at him. I glared, seeing his smirking devilish face. 

“What?” I snapped.

“You’re making that grumpy old man face you do when you’re thinking too hard about something. It’s really fucking funny.” Pete said grinning as he laid back, and pulled me closer with the arm he had wrapped around my waist. 

“Shut up,” I growled as he pulled me down to lay beside him. Gerard chuckled on my other side. Pete pinched my cheek, his other hand, ghosting up my under my shirt. I flushed, heat running up my spine. Yes, fuck touch me more, I need it. My shirt lifted up and I held my breath in anticipation, my heart throbbing. His head lowered and I inhaled sharply.  
Then he gave me a wet, loud, raspberry on the middle of my stomach. 

My heart dropped in disappointment before rage quickly replaced it, my patience finally running out. He chuckled, grinning at me childishly. 

“THAT’S IT!” I cried and shoved him back. 

He gaped up at me, large brown eyes wide. Gerard laughed as I swung my leg over him and straddled his lap. I leaned down and kissed him hard, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He moaned, hands resting on my hips. I was throbbing and wet and fucking empty and I was done with it. Fuck my stupid brain. I started grinding my hips onto his, running my hands down his chest. He let out a startled but appreciative moan. I felt his cock twitch under my clothed heat slightly and I groaned impatiently.  
I leaned back, and yanked at his shirt until he helped me slide it off. I captured his mouth again, quickly admiring Pete’s sculpted tan chest. I felt Gerard brush my hair back and my stomach fluttered. I hummed, letting him know I appreciated the gesture, loved that he was touching me too, even as I ran my hands over Pete’s chest. My nails ghosted over his nipples and he bucked up, crying out into my mouth. I grinded down harder as I felt him getting harder and pinched a nipple. He groaned, starting to move his hips with mine, fingers rubbing circles into my hipbones.  
I discovered this particular weakness a few days ago, and found I rather like playing with Pete’s chest. Now I could see why Gerard liked to play with mine so much. The faces Pete made, and they way he would arch off the bed if I pressed the right way had me biting my lip as I struggled to keep my breathing even. Gerard, seeming to notice this, slid his own hand up my shirt and started to pinch one of my nipples. I gasped and let out a moan, letting Pete lean forward and capture my neck with his hot mouth. His hands moved with my hips as I dry humped his lap, desperate for release. Gerard pulled me back, so I was sitting up again and started kissing the other side of my neck. I groaned, and Pete moaned under me, straining to push his erection through his jeans and the thin cotton underpants I was wearing. I could feel Gerard’s own semi hard cock starting to grind against my bottom and I threw my head back. Pete Groaned again.  
“Fuck (f/n). Please don’t tease me like this again. I can’t fucking take it. Fuck, please (f/n).” Pete gasped under me, trying to thrust harder. I bit my lip, trying to control the urge to tease my best friend who was obviously getting desperate under me.  
“What do you want me to do?” I asked, grinding down on him. I felt Gerard chuckle into my neck and nibble it.  
“Make me cum. Fuck. Please. Stroke me, suck me, fuck me, anything please! I just want to fucking feel you around me!” he groaned and I could see the pain and desperation on his face. I smiled and held back my chuckle. Gerard removed my shirt and Pete’s eyes widened. I looked back at Gee and kissed him, then smiled waiting for his okay.  
“Well are you going to show him what that pretty little mouth can do or what sugar?” Gerard growled seductively and heat pooled in my stomach. “Look at him, his balls must be so blue they’re about to fall off.” Gerard said and bit my ear. Heat bolted down to my cunt and I moaned.

Pete only groaned under me, rolling his hips up into mine desperately. I eased off Pete and he whimpered, then groaned as I pulled down his zipper. I tugged his jeans down his thighs, exposing his very distressed looking black briefs. Then I move my mouth back up to his chest and he groans, pleasure mixed with disappointment. I want to tease him a bit more, suddenly a bit embarrassed. It’s not like I’ve been around sucking a bunch of cocks before. I’ve only ever been with Gee, and even then, we hadn’t done this a lot. And Pete had been with much more experienced girls before I’m sure. Women probably way better at doing this than me.  
I shook the thoughts from my head, licking lightly down the middle of his chest. Pete groaned again and I can feel his hand fist in my hair. Fuck it. Pete was choosing to be with me, even if I wasn’t the best at this I could still make him feel good. I wanted to make him feel good. I kissed down his chest until I got to his cute little bat shaped tattoo peeking up from his briefs, right under his belly button, wedged in between the dips of his hips. I kissed it, my very favorite tattoo he had. My heart pounded, my pupils probably blown. I slowly traced the fat little bat pattern with the tip of my tongue.  
“Ahhhhnnn! Fuck (f/n), fucking shit.” Pete groaned, his hips pumping under my hands. 

“Feels like her tongue’s fucking searing into your skin doesn’t it?” Gerard laughs above us, hand tracing across the back of my thigh. 

Pete groans out weakly in agreement. For some reason this inflates my ego slightly. I can feel Pete fucking trembling under me. I kiss the heart in the center of the bat again then move down. I kiss the weeping head of Pete’s cock through the thin cotton barrier of his underwear. I look up at Pete biting his lip, trying to hold back the groans and moans I keep tearing out of his chest. I grin a little, happiness finding its way into my heart. I mouth him through the underwear, building up the courage to take it off him. My fingers trace up the dips in his hips, the sensitive flesh right above the hem of his briefs. All I can think about is how Pete’s dick is right by my face. I’m about to suck off my best friend. I’m about to put Pete in my mouth. PETE. It’s nerve-wracking and unbelievably arousing. 

But then I feel Gerard’s hands on me again, soothing, familiar, comforting, and I’m grounded. I’m safe and sure again, and I calm down. Still I don’t want Pete to think he has the upper hand. 

“What do you say?” I whisper. Pete’s head snaps up to look at me, arousal and confusion on his face. I lick up his length, the cotton dragging against my tongue, but I can feel him hot and hard underneath. He lets out a string of curse words and throws his head back. Then he looks back at me panting. 

“P-please,” he gasps. “Please (f/n),” 

I smile softly, my face flushed, and let my fingers slide below his waistband. I finally pull them down to his thighs and his cock springs free. My eyes widen a bit. He’s long, a bit more than I expected. I bite my lip nervously. He’s flushed a dark dusky rose and I can’t help giving the head a little lick. More cursing and bucking hips. There’s no way I can fit all of him in my mouth. I’m a gagger, and I know better than to act like I’m good at this. So I try to remember what I know Gerard likes, what I know gets him moaning and begging for me to let him put it in me. I explore him with my tongue, licking up the underside of his length, under the ridge of his crown, the slit at the tip. He tastes warm and salty and alive and it has more heat pooling in the pit of my stomach. All the while I hear Pete letting out a chorus of pleased enraptured noises and I can’t help but grin. I must be doing something right.  
If my teenage self could see me now I’m sure she’d be appalled. But my impression of this act had been much different then. I’d seen it as degrading and dirty and whorish. A selfish act only meant to demean girls and bring men pleasure. Gerard had changed that for me. He never once pushed me to do this for him, and certainly every time he’d returned the favor…well honesty I think he liked going down on me even more, he did it so often. This was different when done with someone you loved. Enjoyable even, I loved to see Gerard feel such pleasure just from my mouth on him. I loved to make him feel good. Now as I slowly started to take Pete into my mouth, I realized I felt the same way. I just wanted to make the man I loved feel good. And he was only making the most pleased sounds, telling me his love for me more than made up for my lack of skill. I put my hand at the base of him and stroked him, not bothering with going slow. I took in as much of him as I could with my mouth, sucking and humming and just tasting him.  
“FUCK! Fuck (f/n), it’s so fucking good. Your mouth’s so fucking hot, I already feel like I’m gonna fucking come.” Pete hissed, his hips pumping, trying to thrust into my mouth. “(f/n) baby, fuck don’t stop. Please. It feels so good, please.” Pete gasped tugging gently on the roots of my hair. 

I looked up and saw that he was staring at me. He groaned as our eyes met, watching me suck him. His hips bucked up hard, forcing more of his length into my mouth and I gagged choking slightly. Gerard’s large hand was instantly on his hip, forcing him back down onto the bed. I eased off him for a second to compose myself. 

“Don’t fucking choke her dumbass,” Gerard growled protectively. He kept Pete pinned so he wouldn’t do it again. 

“S-sorry (f/n)bird,” Pete groaned. “Just couldn’t fucking help it watching you.” Gerard was about to snap at him again but I interrupted him. They’d been getting along so well lately, it would be a shame to ruin it over something as stupid as this.

“I’m fine. Just can’t take very much of you in.” I whispered. Pete shivered. 

“Don’t fucking care (f/n) baby, your mouth’s like fucking sin incarnate, fire and flesh and heaven in view of hell. So fucking perfect,” Pete groaned. 

I blushed, happy that I satisfied him. I hummed and took him back into my mouth. I loved how poetic they were. The lyrics both of them wrote were always transcending beautiful and dear to my heart. It’s why I’d followed Pete into the band, and why I’d started falling for Gerard so hard. Pete let out more curses, hips bucking under Gerard’s firm grip. Gerard chuckled. 

“Hhhhhmmm, you’ll lose it when you taste her. Going down on her is like trying to kiss your way into heaven.” Gerard murmured chuckling. Pete groaned at his words. 

“I already want it bad enough, you have to tease me like that you shit?” Pete growled, but there was too much pleasure in his voice for any venom to seep into it. Gerard chuckled. I moaned, the thought of either of them doing that to me making me shiver with anticipation. As if Gerard could read my thoughts, his fingers squeezed in between my thighs and started stroking me through my damp panties. I moaned around Pete’s cock, making him gasp and tighten his grip on my hair.  
“Fuck. I’m gonna cum,” He said through clenched teeth. “No, not yet, fuck I don’t want you to stop.” I raised an eyebrow, my tongue prodding at his head again, my lips wrapping firmly around it and sucking hard while I pumped him with my hand, urging him to come. Gerard pressed harder against my sex and I whimpered. I felt Pete twitch in my mouth, and got ready to pull off. 

“No, no, not yet, fuck!” Pete hissed, then pulled me off him, rising and pushing me back. 

I sat back, Gerard taking me into his arms from behind. Pete groaned, leaning forward so he was sitting too, and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt him pant against my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked softly, running my nails over his scalp. Pete groaned contentedly. 

“I just….” Pete whispered. “(f/n) I….I wanna make love to you.” 

My face flushed and I took a sharp breath in. My heart pounded and clenched in my chest. Nervousness and excitement swelled in my stomach. It reminded me of how I felt when Gerard and I had first been together. The first time we’d had sex. I wanted this. My body really wanted this. I wanted Pete to make love to me. I wanted to really feel how much he loved me. Desire swelled and churned in me like rising flooding water, dark and deep and warm. Then ice tinged at the edges as my love for Gerard stormed back in. Gerard came first. Gerard kissed my head, chuckling gently. His hands ran over me comfortingly and he started peppering kisses over my skin. 

“It’s alright (f/n) baby,” He whispered. “I told you this is what I wanted. I want you to be happy. I can share you with Pete, because you love me so much I can. You have so much love in you, more than either of us deserve. If it’s what you want, if you’re comfortable…I want you to be with Pete. I love you, this won’t hurt me.” Gerard whispered and tears streamed down my face. I trembled in their arms. It was me who didn’t deserve them, all their love, I was fucking drowning in it.  
Gerard turned my head back and kissed me. Our lips slid together, hot and lustful and comforting. Gerard always grounded me, my anchor, I trusted him with everything. 

“I-I….I think maybe…I might be ready…” I whispered. I felt Pete jolt in my arms. His head snapped back up to look at me. His mouth opened but no sound came out. His eyes glistened as he gaped at me so I leaned in and kissed him softly. Our lips brushed, then he pressed his against mine and I could feel his large warm hands caress my face.  
“A-are you sure (f/n)? I want you so bad…but I don’t want to push you if you’re not ready.” Pete whispered brushing his cheek against mine slowly. My heart pounded. I licked my lips and tried to think. I loved Pete. It had been weeks since all this had started. I’d been slowly getting used to being with Pete in a romantic way. I enjoyed his kisses, his touches, but more than that I enjoyed his love. I could tell that Pete loved me, was devoted to me. I wanted to make him happy…to show him that I loved him back…that I trusted him. I did trust him.  
“Yes, I’m sure.” I whispered threading my fingers through his hair. Pete’s eyes widened again and he hastily captured my mouth.  
“(f/n) I- fuck I love you so much. Please.” Pete murmured against my lips. Gerard kissed the side of my head and I sighed. Then I gasped as Gee pulled me back into his arms.  
“Hey!” Pete exclaimed as he lunged after me. 

“What? You just had your turn, and now you want to fuck her too?” Gerard teased. “Learn to share brat.”

Before either of us could say anything, Gerard pulled me into a kiss. I moaned, feeling his hardness pressing into me. I slid my tongue into his mouth and started rubbing my clothed heat over him. He groaned into my mouth, moving his hands down to grip my ass. I whimpered into his mouth and he chuckled.  
“Want me to take care of you first Gee?” I whispered, sliding my hand down his chest to the fly of his jeans. He smirked at me before capturing my mouth again. I palmed him through his jeans and he started thrusting into my hand, kneading the soft flesh of my bottom. I took a moment to quickly pull off his shirt. Then I pulled my lips away from his to slowly kiss down his chest. He sucked in a breath as I reached his nipple and bit gently, his fist tangling in my hair. His breathing was getting ragged and excited as I kissed down his stomach, tongue teasing the sensitive flesh just below his hips. His fingers pulled at my hair, making me let out a groan as I unzipped his fly. 

“Off, Gee baby.” I whispered. “I wanna taste you,” 

He groaned and complied, wiggling out of his jeans. I whimpered as I felt Pete’s hands sliding slowly up my thighs to my hips, kissing the dip in my spine. I sighed as I settled between Gerard’s legs and slid his boxers down, releasing his thick cock. I moaned in appreciation, wrapping my hand around him, stroking the hot hard length as it curled towards his stomach. I licked around the base, trying to tease, but I was losing my patience. I wanted to come, I wanted them to come. I let my tongue trace up the vein to his tip and teased him with a soft wet kiss. He hissed, head thrown back, hand fisted in my hair. I absentmindedly noticed Pete’s fingers slipping under the waistband of my panties and slowly pulling them down.  
I took as much of Gerard into my mouth as I could, moaning at the salty tangy taste of him on my tongue as I started to suck. I stroked the rest of him slowly, letting my fingers lightly tease his balls, sometimes rolling them gently. His hips started to rock, though he never choked me, falling into our perfect rhythm. Gerard started moaning, head thrown back, looking so fucking hot and beautiful, completely engrossed in pleasure. Fuck it turned me on, had me dripping wet, thighs rubbing together to try and soothe the ache between them. 

“Uhhhhnnn, so fucking good at this (f/n) baby.” Gerard moaned rubbing soothing circles in my scalp. I hummed around him, licking him as best I could. 

“Fuck, why is it so fucking hot watching you do that?” Pete groaned against my back as he started kissing down my spine. 

I moaned around Gee, making him groan and throw his head back again. I finally noticed the cool air against my unclothed cunt, making me feel exposed and aroused, noticing how wet I was. I gasped as Pete nipped my bottom, growling lowly like an animal. I eased off Gerard a bit as I started feeling self conscious. 

“Been wanting to do this to you for years,” Pete growled and I jumped as I felt his breath against my dripping sex. I pulled off Gerard and gasped as I felt him slide a finger past my lips. Gerard chuckled as I panted on his glistening length. 

“Shit, so fucking wet and tight.” Pete groaned pushing his finger farther in. 

I whimpered as started to turn my head but Gerard stopped me. I couldn’t tell what position Pete was in or what he was doing down there. I was embarrassed…no one had seen me down there but Gerard. And Pete must have seen… shit I didn’t even want to think about it. I tried putting it out of my mind and took Gerard back into my mouth. He groaned as I started sucking again. At least I’d known Gerard hadn’t been with very many girls before me, even so he’d assured me for months that I was perfect, the only woman he’d ever want for the rest of his life. Pete moaned again, and I felt his sigh against my sex, making my hips twitch. Before I could say anything, Pete was kissing my clit, thrusting his finger in deeper. I gasped and moaned as Pete licked and mouthed at my clit, then groaned as his tongue thrust between my lips. My hips bucked, but his strong arms were already wrapped around my thighs, making it impossible to get away from him. Gerard chuckled and stroked his fingers lovingly through my hair. 

“Fuck (f/n), you taste so fucking good.” Pete groaned and some of my apprehension eased. I focused instead on getting Gerard there. I wanted him to come. He was hard and pulsing in my mouth, getting close. I let my mouth slip up to his flushed head and sucked earnestly while I pumped him with my hand. Gee grunted, twitching in my mouth. 

“Having fun down there?” Gerard asked in response to all the pleased noises Pete was making. My hips were twitching and I could feel the tug of impending waves of desire rising up in me. I was trembling ever so slightly, while all I could think about was how badly I wanted one of their cocks thrusting inside me. 

“Mmmmm,” Pete responded, delving deep into my core. “You undersold it. I don’t know how you don’t spend all day between her legs.” I shivered and whimpered around Gerard’s cock, Pete’s words sending shockwaves through me. Gerard laughed, tugging on my hair, only getting me all that closer. 

“You gonna come before me baby girl?” Gerard groaned. 

I made a desperate sound around him and looked up into his gleaming golden eyes, his small mouth open and panting, somehow still wearing that trademark smirk. What we were all doing together suddenly hit me anew, making my cunt clench around Pete’s fingers as he thrust them back in, mouth moving back to my clit. I was sucking off Gerard, and Pete was fucking watching, not only that but Pete was going down on me too, while Gerard got to watch him. Fuck, why was that so hot? I hadn’t imagined that when we decided to try this a few weeks ago we would have gotten to this. I thought the boys would have both been reluctant, territorial, all snarls and alpha male pride, probably ignoring each other completely. But it wasn’t like that at all. They seemed to have to problem talking to each other, goading each other a bit, making all of us more aroused. My breaths became short and ragged, my desire spiking as I was pushed to the edge. 

“FUCK, how are you getting tighter (f/n)?” Pete moaned into my sex. “Jesus I want to be inside you so bad. Fucking come baby. Come around my fingers, into my mouth. I want to fucking taste you before I take you so hard.” 

I sobbed around Gerard’s cock, my stomach quivering. I couldn’t hold back anymore, I could feel myself going over, the familiar world shattering feeling of my climax taking over. My hips thrusting against Pete’s mouth without my consent, Gerard’s pumping up into my face, only adding to the overwhelming sensation.

“(f/n),” Gerard gasped. “Shit! I’m coming sugar, pull off!” 

It was just as well because I was already shattering, Pete’s fingers thrusting deep and fast within me, hitting just the right spot as he sucked harshly at my clit, tonguing it with expected finesse. I cried out as I came, clutching onto Gerard’s thighs. My pussy fluttered in time with my heart, clenching as my back arched, pleasure drowning me. I heard Gerard’s sharp cry as he came, the feeling of him tugging on my hair. But I was already flying, gasping as my face rested on his hip, tumbling down from my orgasm.  
I let out a laugh as I felt Pete slip out from under me and Gerard collapse, laying back on the bed. He still stroked my hair, even as both of us panted and quivered. Then after a minute I felt Pete tracing kisses up my body, feather light hot touches of his plump lips. I let out a sound between a whimper and a sigh. His lips moved to my shoulder, then my neck, sucking and nibbling at my sensitive flesh. I felt Gerard’s low chuckle under me again. 

“(f/n), I think if Pete waits for you any longer he’s going to explode.” Gerard teased and I turned my face to look at Pete. 

His chocolate brown eyes were warm and passionate, pupils blown and mouth swollen and glistening. He carefully pulled me off Gerard and into his arms, catching me in kiss. He heightened the kiss slowly, slipping his tongue into my mouth and kissing me passionately, as if I was the only thing he’d ever loved. 

“I love you (f/n)bird,” Pete whispered against my lips. “I love you so fucking much…I’ve wanted this for so long.”

I felt him shaking, his voice trembling ever so slightly. I curled my hands through his hair, trying to sooth him. 

“I love you Pete,” I whispered, taking his face into my hands. 

He kissed me again, fiercely, and gently pushed me down into the mattress. I panted under him, my heart pounding as he kissed the skin over it. He kissed down my body, stopping right above my sex. 

“I want you so fucking bad,” He growled and I shivered.

Then he leaned back for a moment, kicking his pants and briefs the rest of the way off until he was as naked as me. I heard Gerard shuffling something behind me, then saw a condom fly at Pete. He frowned at it, then Gerard, but then rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened it and rolled it on. My heart thudded louder as reality started to seep in. Pete slowly crawled back over me, his eyes locked on mine. I was about to have sex with Pete for the first time. I let out a shaky breath as Pete took my face back into his strong rough hands. One of my hands gripped his familiar tattooed arm, fingertips tracing the patterns. He kept staring down at me like I was the most amazing thing in the universe, enraptured and in awe.  
“I love you,” he whispered, and leaned back a bit. His arm hooked under one of my thighs and pulled it up, urging it to hook around his hip. I gasped as I felt his hard cock brush against the inside of my thigh, then my sex. I started to panic. I was about to fuck someone other than Gerard. There was no going back after this. Thoughts started to storm through my head. What if Gerard changed his mind after this, got jealous and disgusted with me? What if he wouldn’t want me anymore? What if Pete didn’t even like it? What if this was all a giant mistake?! I was about to let out a sob when I felt familiar lips against my forehead. The sob turned into a shaky breath and I looked up. 

“It’s alright (f/n), calm down.” Gerard whispered lovingly, with just a touch of humor. “I’m right here with you, never going anywhere.”

And just like that the panic subsided. I looked up at Gerard, tears streaming down my face and he kissed me. I kissed back, breathing getting a little more even. Gerard was right here with me. He was always with me. He would always make sure everything was alright. I loved him so much. He smiled at me as our lips parted and pressed another kiss onto my forehead.

“You sure you want me (f/n)bird?” Pete whispered, and I was once again entranced by his warm brown eyes. 

“Yes,” I whispered, all the doubt washed away by Gerard. 

Pete smiled and dropped his head to my stomach for a moment, letting out a shuddering breath against my exposed flesh. Then he looked back up and brought our faces back together. Lips brushing softly together, his minty breath panting gently across my face. He slowly started to push forward, head brushing my lips, barely pressing, coating himself in my juices. Both of us panted, unable to speak anymore. Just excited little breaths as he slowly started to enter me. I would have thought Pete would have been impatient and rough, thrusting in quickly and starting a harsh heavy pace, fucking me wickedly and teasingly. But he didn’t. It was slow, heart achingly gentle. 

Pete took his time, he pushed in till just the head slipped inside, groaned, then pulled back out. Then he started again, pushing a bit farther, groaning, and pulling back out. I whimpered and sighed with him as I finally felt him enter me fully, his long hard length stretching me and filling me up to the hilt. His hips pressed flush against mine and I shuddered at the pleasant sensation of his weight pressing into me. 

“Fuck,” Pete whispered, his voice trembling. “I’m inside you. Fucking shit, finally.”

He said it like it was something he’d been waiting for his entire life. Like being one with me was something he’d always wanted but never thought he’d have. His words made me shudder and my cunt clenched with desire. I felt him twitch in me after I squeezed him. 

“So fucking tight and hot and perfect,” Pete grunted as he shallowly gave another thrust.

I moaned feeling him start to move in me, my hips instinctively moving against him. Pete started to thrust, slow and hard and deep. Pete moaned, hips snapping into me, panting heavily into my neck. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, holding him as close as I could, fingers tightening in his hair. Pete caressed my breasts, pinching at my nipples, sending shockwaves coursing through me. Still I could feel Pete trembling under my hands. We were making love. I gasped and moaned as it started to sink in. I never thought I’d be doing this with Pete but…god it felt good. I loved Pete so much, he’d been my best friend since we were kids. We’d always been there for each other. It had always crushed me to see him with the wrong person, to be hurt. I’d so badly wanted to see him happy, with someone who would love him as much as I loved him, to be loved how Gerard loved me.  
Pete started thrusting a little faster, hands roaming over me lovingly. The pants leaving his warm flushed lips slowly turned into my name. He sighed it lovingly, reverently, over and over. I sobbed, tears streaming down my face as I drowned in his happiness and love. I could be that person for him. I would give Pete love, tenderness, friendship. Who could love him and understand him better than me? He’d said it himself hadn’t he? That he loved me too, wanted to be mine, even if I was Gerard’s. Pete took my face back into his hands bringing his face back up to mine as he licked his lips. 

“I’m making love to you,” he whispered dreamily, his warm melted chocolate eyes boring into mine, reveling in the intimacy. “God (f/n)bird, I can’t believe I’m finally with you.” 

We both let out a sharp nervous laugh, nuzzling against each other. Then I let out a sound between a sigh and groan, in agreement. I knew he must be feeling the same unbelievable sparking lustful shocked sensations I was. He leaned down, taking one of my breasts into his mouth, sucking and tasting me as he moaned. My back arched and I tried not to cry out at the overwhelming sensation. Each thrust of his long cock filling me so intimately brought the realization of what we were doing back anew, as if it were to surreal and shocking to absorb. 

“I love you,” Pete whispered again then grinned at me for a moment, that cheeky toothy smile that always made my lips quirk up. He tilted my hips up a bit, pulling me closer, and it shifted the thrusts of his cock in me.

“Ahhhhhhhhhnnn! Pete.” I whimpered as the fat head of his length started rubbing my g spot back and forth with every stroke. I felt him twitch violently inside me, his dick jumping to life. He groaned loudly and panted harder, his thrusts becoming a bit more forceful. 

“Ahhhhhh, Fuck! Say that again (f/n).” Pete panted tugging at my hair. “Fucking say my name!” I couldn’t be sure, but I think I heard Gerard chuckle softly above me. 

“P-Pete,” I whimpered, rolling my hips as I felt myself starting to get closer. Pete growled, gasping and thrusting harder. 

“Again,” Pete growled looking at me wild eyed, nearly obsessive. It made me shiver, feeding the fire inside me. “Say it again,” I lifted one of my legs higher, wrapping it around his hip and drawing him in deeper. 

“Pete,” I moaned and he quickly captured my mouth in a heated kiss. 

This seemed to be the final straw holding back the dam on Pete’s lust. His thrusts became sensational, hard, passionate, and possessive movements, each meant to claim me for his. He moved both my legs further forward, pushing them down into me with his hips, overpowering me in an erotic heart pounding way. The position created new unrelenting friction on my clit. My moans became more like sobs as I tried to draw him closer to me, even though he clutched me to him so tightly I could never struggle free. 

“Tell me you love me,” Pete pleaded so softly into my neck I knew only I could hear him. 

I shivered, my heart hammering out of my chest, orgasm swelling slowly through my nerve endings. I wasn’t going to last much longer. My heart ached knowing how badly he wanted me, acting as much an aphrodisiac as his skill in bed, probably more, and he was anything but lacking in that department.

“I love you Pete,” I whimpered and I felt him sob into my shoulder. 

Still he never ceased his wonderful thrusts. One of his hands slid down from hip a bit to clutch at my bottom, the other stroked loving circles on my face as he looked into my eyes again. His eyes were glimmering like I knew mine were, overcome with emotion. I knew he’d never made love to anyone else like this. I was the only one he’d ever felt so strongly for. His thrusts were becoming frantic and erratic, bouncing me in place where he pinned me to the mattress. He panted, making pained faces. He groaned. 

“Fuck. FUCK! (f/n) baby I’m gonna cum.” Pete said and I couldn’t tell if it was a groan or a sob. Either way the realization seemed to tear him apart. I groaned, my own sex fluttering and clenching, so close. I’d been trying so desperately to hold back. I rolled my hips, meeting him at every thrust. Pete hissed, tossing his head back again as I finally started to go over, my cunt slowly clenching and getting tighter. I wanted to feel him go over with me.  
“Pete,” I moaned, and of course he jolted. Just a little more and I knew he’d come with me. I could feel him twitching inside me, desperately trying to hold back his cum. “I love you Pete, you feel so fucking good in me. Ah!” 

I gasped as Pete’s thumb came down to rub harsh quick circles over my clit. And I lost it as it all caused the title wave that was my orgasm to come crashing down over me. I panted Pete’s name over and over, each breath drawing him closer, making him more frantic. I cried it out loudly as the orgasm finally gripped me, my cunt clenching and spasaming in ecstasy. He quickly followed me over, screaming my name as my release finally triggered his. He thrust as deeply inside me as possible, his long shaft nudging at my cervix and I cried out as he emptied himself. He gave a few harsh shallow thrusts, riding it out, making me moan and shudder. Our eyes watching each other as we both came, the sensation overwhelming and insanely erotic and intimate. Only when he was finally spent did he turn his face into my neck, collapsing onto me. Both of us panted heavily, utterly spent and exhausted emotionally and physically. I shut my eyes, resting and trying to catch my breath as I felt his heart over mine, trying to hammer into my chest. 

After a few moments I felt warm familiar lips dusting sweet kisses across my flushed sweaty face and I smiled. My eyes fluttered open lazily and I was met with warm honey color hazels. My smile widened seeing his and he finally captured my mouth. Gerard. Home, love, safety. Nothing had been ruined. One of my hands left Pete’s hair and tangled in Gerard’s. He kissed me tenderly then pulled back, brushing stray strands of hair out of my face. 

“That was beautiful baby,” Gerard whispered and I smiled. 

“Not mad?” I whispered. He just smiled and shook his head. 

“No,” He whispered back. “Reminded me of the first time I made love to you. It was beautiful.” 

I sighed contentedly, tightening my hands in Pete’s hair. He still laid on my right, still half over me and inside me, and I was content to let him stay there. Gerard kissed my face again and curled up on my left side, gently stroking my hair. Minutes passed blissfully, each of us content to bask in each other’s presence. Pete kissed my neck, softly nibbling and sucking between gentle pecks of his lips. I sighed again, and he turned his head a bit, looking at both of us. He opened his mouth, looking at Gerard, but then stopped and bit his lip, thinking a bit more. 

“Thank you,” He finally whispered. “You…you don’t know how much that meant to me.” My heart ached and I stroked the back of Pete’s neck comfortingly. Gerard didn’t say anything back, just smiled. Pete must have know as I did, that Gerard was the real reason our relationship had moved forward. Though logically he had the most to lose, he’d pushed us both to do what we wanted. 

“I love you,” I whimpered, and both their heads snapped to look at me. “Both of you, so much. I know I don’t deserve either of you, you don’t have any idea how happy both of you make me.” 

Tears flowed past my eyelids again, and they both hastily kissed them away, making me giggle. Pete reluctantly pulled out of me and rose from the bed to remove the condom. While he was doing that Gerard lifted the covers so we could both get under them. Pete walked back to the bed, but stopped at the edge of it unsure. Gerard pulled back the cover for him and I held out my arms. Shock lit his face briefly before he grinned sheepishly and crawled in next to me. Gerard spooned me from behind, letting my head rest on his shoulder, while Pete eagerly curled against my stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around my back in the familiar way he always had, though it suddenly felt infinitely more intimate. One of Gerard’s arms wrapped around my side and drew up to my chest, where I interlocked my hand with his. My other wove into Pete’s hair and he moaned contentedly. I smiled as sleep slowly started to take hold of me. I’d never felt safer or more loved, and the position was actually incredibly comfortable.

“I love you,” Pete murmured almost inaudibly against my flesh. I chuckled. 

“I love you too Pete,” I whispered, and felt him quickly falling asleep. I sighed and felt Gerard’s grip on me tighten slightly.

“I love you Gee,” I murmured. He kissed my cheekbone near the corner of my eye.

“I love you more than anything,” he whispered. 

“Cross your heart and hope to die?” I asked, eyes refusing to stay open.

“Always and forever.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy as usual and I've felt a bit discouraged about my writing lately. I just write these stories for fun and share them with all of you, again for FUN. I do love to write, but I don't take these stories all that seriously. I don't check them very well, and I can't really say I give half a shit about things like proper punctuation. I just don't feel like taking the time and stress to make sure they are absolutely perfect. (I have other, bigger, projects I reserve that stress for.) I just really use these stories for a creative outlet, to try and DE-STRESS. Sorry if this upsets anyone, and I'm not trying to sound rude or picky, but it gets under my skin and discourages me when people comment about that sort of thing. But THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who leaves nice comments, it really helps inspire me, like a comment Ash left a few days ago that lead to this chapter. I think this chapter gave off a different vibe than the others I usually write but so far I'm really enjoying it. I'm also running on little sleep and running a fever from the cold I just caught so who knows. Let me know if you like it! Almost all the comments that you leave me are 100% positive, and I always read and cherish each one! I really love how I'm getting to recognize some of you! It makes me happy that you're still with me, haha. You're all such wonderful, sweet people. Don't be shy and always feel free to talk to me! Just be gentle. >///< Sorry if I babbled, just felt like I needed to share!
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Batty :3


	5. Chapter 5

Pete

 

The room was still dark when I stirred again. But within seconds it was pretty easy to tell why I’d woken. The moans were kind of hard to ignore.   
“Gee, ahhhhh! Stop, we’ll haaaaa, we’ll wake up Pete.” (f/n) whispered sounding delightfully embarrassed. My eyes fluttered as they worked to open out of slumber. As I drifted farther out of sleep I could feel the movement behind me. (f/n), it had to be her, was groaning softly, trying not to make a sound, but failing.   
“Gerard, baby, ahhhhh, please….. stop! Ahhhhhnnn…”

The bed rocked harder. 

“No, sweetheart. I’m not stopping. He can wake up, I don’t care. I haven’t had you in days. I’m not stopping until I come in you. Besides I can feel how bad you really want it even if you keep saying no, I can feel you clenching and arching back against me.” Gerard growled and I heard (f/n) get louder before something muffled her voice, probably her hand. 

I turned over in the bed and swallowed thickly. Fuck, that was so…shit, watching the woman I loved fucking her husband shouldn’t be so fucking hot. I sucked in a gasp as my eyes adjusted and I could see them in the dark room. It would almost look like Gerard was spooning her from behind, if not for the obvious thrusting and lusty moans. The position was intimate and dominant, Gee holding her in place as he thrust into her from behind, arms wrapped tightly around her, one hand grasping her breast, the other between her legs working her clit. (f/n) gasped and groaned, he head snapping up as she realized I was awake and watching. 

“P-Pete!” She whimpered. 

I’m sure she was flushing with embarrassment and tried to give a flustered explanation before Gerard cut her off with a kiss. I groaned, my cock growing thick and hot between my legs as it quickly hardened, lust flaring through my sleepy body. I groaned pulling myself closer so I could put my hands on her beautiful naked body, skin slickened with sweat. 

“G-Gerard! Stop, we woke him up! I told you ahhhhhh!” (f/n) gasped.

“Baby, I don’t think he’s got a problem with it.” Gerard murmured soothingly to her, obviously noticing me moving closer. One of my hands found her breasts and she gasped. I pinched her nipple and she whimpered, throwing her head back into Gerard’s shoulder. 

“In fact, I don’t think you mind much either,” Gerard purred to her seductively. I was just pleased he wasn’t shoving me away. But he made her gasp and make tiny embarrassed sounds. I knew if it were lighter in the room her face would be beet red. I took a nipple into my mouth, playing with the other with one of my hands. She moaned, working herself harder back against Gerard. Fuck. That’s it (f/n) baby. Fuck yourself on his cock till you come. I growled, my own hips moving, trying to find some friction for my own aching cock. (f/n) gasped and panted, trying desperately to keep her noises in. I could tell the way she was biting her plump lip so hard it looked like she’d draw blood. I looked up when I heard a chuckle and I could just barely make out Gerard smiling. 

“Do you like that baby?” He growled seductively in her ear. “Hmmmmm…you do don’t you? Having two men so fucking horny for you, so hard for you.”

She whimpered again, chest heaving as she covered her mouth. I could almost feel the phantom clench of her tight heat around me. Fuck, I knew Gerard was. But Gerard didn’t let up as she began to writhe, just kept pounding into her from behind. Fuck. I couldn’t help myself and let one of my hands drift down to her clit. She jolted as soon as my fingers brushed her delicate nub. I swirled my fingers around it, growling as I realized I couldn’t slip my fingers into her wetness with Gerard already thrusting into her. Still I was so aroused. I rutted into the bed, drawing closer until my cock met a hot plump thigh. We both groaned as I leaned further into her and concentrated on getting myself off on her. I doubted I was going to get a chance when Gerard was done and I didn’t want to wait anyway.

“Mmmmmm…my dirty girl. I bet you love two men on you, don’t you? You’re already clenching on me. You like Pete touching you while I fuck you?” Gerard panted, but he didn’t sound angry, just turned on like (f/n) and I were. She panted and babbled, trying to deny it, but he wouldn’t let her. I kissed my way up her chest to her collarbone, then her neck. God if I could just get my hips up a little bit higher, I was so close, nearly to my hand. If I could just bend a little bit more. 

And then I finally thrust against her sex. She nearly wailed, finally letting go of that lip and I groaned, finally getting the friction I needed against my aching cock. 

“Yes, fuck. Shit. Like that.” I gasped concentrating on practically dry humping her. I was as close as I was going to get without crossing swords with Gee. I could feel him thrusting against her and oddly enough, the extra sensation was adding to the pleasure, though part of me hated that I liked it, making my stomach clench tight. Gerard chuckled again which didn’t help. 

“You like that don’t you my dirty little girl? You like Pete trying to fuck you while I already am? Hmmmm? You like him humping you while I’m inside you? Ahhhh, I bet you’d like him fucking you too. Slipping in when I slip out? Stretching you so wide on both our fat cocks. Or maybe you’d like to feel him in your ass? As long as we’re both somewhere in you.” Gerard growled and she whimpered and gasped.   
“N-no, I-I” she gasped.

“Yes you do, say it sweetheart. Say you want it. Say you want both of us to fuck you at the same time. You want it. Say it.” He growled. She sobbed. My cock was throbbing. Fuck. I wasn’t going to last. I kept thrusting against her clit, back and forth quickly. She was practically gasping for air, so close. Gerard and I grappled her between us, too focused on getting off on her to care about each other. 

“Y-yes! I-I want it! I want iiittttt!” She sobbed and I could tell she was so embarrassed to say it but she couldn’t help it. “God! FUCK GEE! I’m coming!” She sobbed, writhing between us. 

“Come, my dirty little girl. Come with two men fucking that tight little cunt. Come on my cock pounding you so I can fill you up.” Gerard growled and I couldn’t help but groan. That seemed to be the last straw for our poor girl. She gasped and shrieked as her orgasm enveloped her. I groaned imagining myself inside her. I gasped as I finally came, spilling over her stomach. 

Somewhere in my post orgasmic haze I noticed that Gerard had stopped thrusting, just the occasional jerk. I groaned into (f/n)’s neck, imaging spilling inside her like I knew he was. 

 

We eventually rearranged ourselves back onto the bed, Gerard getting up to dispose of the condom he’d used. (f/n) lay exhausted in the middle of the bed, my arms wrapped tightly around her. Gerard came back to the bed and handed me a small towel to clean her with. 

“Between her legs first,” He sighed settling on the other side of the bed. “You didn’t get any there did you?” 

“No,” I hissed rolling my eyes. God I wished I’d gotten to cum between her legs. Deep inside her like I wanted. I cleaned the slick from between her legs and tried not to think about how perfect it would feel. I didn’t get what the big deal was about always using a condom. I finished cleaning the cum from her stomach and Gerard curled around her from the other side.

“I told you he wouldn’t mind.” Gerard murmured into her hair. I couldn’t help but chuckle. She laughed softly between us. We all started to settle back into sleep once again sated. 

 

“Do we really need to use condoms?” I asked and I could feel both of them stiffen. Gerard turned to look at me like I was a moron. 

“Yes.” He said simply. 

 

“WHY?” I asked, thumb rubbing the underside of (f/n)’s breast. 

“Because birth control isn’t 100 percent effective. We use both so we feel more confident I won’t get pregnant. What’s the big deal?” (f/n) said turning so our foreheads touched. I was quiet for a minute. 

“Well…..is that something we really need to worry about?” I asked. I looked away before I could see the look on her face as she stuttered. 

“W-What? Of course it is! We’re not trying to get me preggers you moron!” She hissed. Gerard grumbled in agreement. 

“Why not?” I whispered. “I know you said no before but…well that was before. Would it really be so bad if we started a family?” She looked at me and huffed, then looked up at the ceiling and sighed. 

“Pete I…..look, I still don’t know if I even want to have a kid.” She began giving both Gerard’s and my hand a squeeze. “And I know things have changed since that night on the couch. But it’s only been a couple months. We only just had sex for the first time a few hours ago!” She paused for a bit then breathed deeply again, finger touching my lips when I opened them to speak. 

“I love you. I do, I love both of you so much, and it’s not like I want this relationship to fail, and I’m not planning for it to. But….it’s just so new. And…different, difficult…complicated, you know? We haven’t even told any of our friends yet! Who knows, in a few months from now you could decide that this really isn’t what you want. I mean, do you really want to have a family like this? With a woman that’s married to another man, a kid with two fathers? And if I were to have children with both of you, would you favor your own over the other? I couldn’t stand that. It’s not fair to do that to a child. There…Pete…there’s just so much we haven’t even thought about yet. There’s no way we should even be considering trying to have a baby right now. I’m sorry.” She said and stroked my face lovingly, eyes shimmering and apologetic. Sad, like she was denying me something she felt would crush me. I kept my mouth shut, mulling over her words. She was right of course, as always. She always thought things through when I just rushed forward rashly. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck. I loved her for that. She always grounded me.   
“I know….you’re right.” I whispered into her neck. She ran her hand over my neck and back soothingly. “But….when do you think…maybe we could start thinking about it?” I asked tentatively. She took another deep breath, thinking again. 

 

“Give it a year,” Gerard said into her hair. I looked up to make sure I wasn’t hearing things. (f/n) turned slightly too. “A year from now we’ll have a better idea about how this is going to work. We’ll have time together and decide what we want. We’ll have told everyone what’s going on, maybe get our own place. Then we can at least discuss it.” She squeezed Gee’s hand looking back at him and he kissed her. She smiled and he smiled back. 

“And it wouldn’t matter to me which kid was mine or Pete’s. That child would have you inside it. How could I not love something that’s a part of you to death? Any children you may have, will be mine.” Gerard said and I could hear (f/n)’s breath hitch. Even I felt a emotional tug coming from deep inside my chest. I rubbed circles into her ribcage with my thumb. 

“I feel the same way,” I whispered and she looked down at me. I thought about her having a kid with Gerard. I pictured a ebony haired little one running through the house. Gerard’s tiny teeth and mouth, her shining blue eyes. I felt no resentment. Only longing to scoop the little one up into my loving arms. To raise them with love and care. “(f/n), I would love our baby. Any baby, I don’t even need to know who’s it is. We don’t have to know. I just want you to let me be its parent along with you and Gee.” I whispered. 

She sniffed a little, emotion running high and getting the better of her as I’m sure a few tears spilled. 

“In a year?” She asked, laughing at her quivering voice. I smiled at her before leaning up and kissing her as Gerard gave her a squeeze. 

“In a year,” I said and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. I feel like I'm saying that a lot, haha. Sorry for all the long waits for updates. Between my depression and anxiety flaring up, work making me feel like I'm gonna die, looking for a new job, and having the flu for the first time in like ten years, I just haven't had the heart to write. It's really hard for me to write when I get over stressed, which I have been for the last few months. I just tend to read or play video games so I can get out of my head. And I sleep because I'm always exhausted. Ugh, sorry, I'm trying to give an explanation but now I'm just complaining. X( For those who are still with me and haven't bailed on my sorry butt, thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story will probably only have one more chapter. I'm trying to finish this one and White Rabbit up so I can focus more on my other two stories. Hopefully having less stories to work on will help me focus better. I'm going to try to update once a month. I know that doesn't sound like very much. But I've got a lot of other thing I need to work on and dedicate my time to right now. Ugh, priorities...adulting...so lame.   
> I'll try not to be gone so long this time!   
> Love ya, don't hate me. :3  
> -Batty


End file.
